One Night
by Gilbonzo-Fig-Cheesecake
Summary: Clarissa Fray and Jace Herondale have hated eachother for as long as they can remember. One night, which just so happens to be Clarisssa's 18th birthday, changes it all. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**One Night-**

**A/N- I own nothing except the computer that I'm typing on, everything else belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare. I wish I owned Jace… but life isn't fair.**

**Summary- Clarisssa Fray and Jace Herondale have hated each other since they were little. But one night, Clarissa's 18 birthday will change everything. Rated M for later chapters. AU**

C POV-

I stared around as the lights flashed and the bodies grinded together. This was my supposed birthday party and I was the only one not having fun. I was turning 18 and it should be fun, but all I saw was about a hundred people, half of which I didn't even know, making a mess in my mom's house. Who by the way was going to be home in about two days.

"Clarissa, you need to have fun!" Izzy said next to me, handing me a cup with, only God knows what in it.

"Come on Senior year! You're 18! This is a big deal!" I rolled my eyes.

"Izzy, you said the same thing about turning 10, then 11, and the-"

"Yeah, but this is the big one! You're not a child anymore! Come on Clarissa, for once, _once_, just let go and have fun!" She held the cup out. I sighed and grabbed the cup.

"Okay, but… don't let me do something stupid." Izzy squealed and span around.

After about three drinks in I saw the one person I thought I was going to be able to avoid.

"Hello Angel." I heard his cocky, annoying voice behind me. I swiveled around to glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" He smirked in response.

"Well, considering Jonathan is in Cali. He asked me to pop in and make sure nothing inappropriate was going on at his baby sister's birthday party." He looked around at all my friends grinding on the dance floor, or what used to be my living room, and then at the plastic cup in my hands. "Glad to see he was wrong in his suspicions." He said lacing his voice with sarcasm.

"Oh, like you and Jon's parties were any different. Wait actually; if I remember correctly, your parties were _much_ worse." Jace Herondale has my brother, Jonathan's best friend since kindergarten. That's also how long we've hated each other. He pulled my pig tails and I pushed him down and we've hated each other ever since. See both Jon and Jace are a year ahead of me and when they graduated Jon went to the University of California and Jace went to college here to "keep an eye on me for Jon".

He grinned at the memories. "Ahh, good times, good times." He sighed and took the cup from my hand. "do you even know what's in this?" I snagged it back.

"Yes," I lied and took another sip. "Can you just leave, I was having a bad enough time even before you got here."

"Oh, Angel, I'm hurt." He put a hand over his heart in mock offence. I rolled my eyes. "Here put that down." He took the cup from me. "And at least drink something that you're absolutely sure about its contents." He grabbed another fresh cup and poured a new drink and held it out to me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I need to take care of you," he said, an emotion flashed behind his eyes and quickly disappeared, "ya know, for Jon." I hesitantly took the cup. He smirked. A new song blasted through the speakers and a new gleam flashed behind his golden eyes. He bowed from the waist. "Madame, would you be so inclined as to accept my offer for a dance?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, I haven't had that _much_ to drink, Pretty Boy."

He leaned in and his lips brushed my ear and his voice was soft as velvet ,"Well, we'll see about that." It sent a shiver all the way down to my toes and my breath spiked up, I blamed it on the alcohol.

A/N- So what did you think? I would love some reviews people! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This is my first Fanfic, so thank you for all who have read. I'm actually really surprised at the attention this story has been getting. It makes me extremely happy that you have enjoyed this and I hope you enjoy my next chapter… :D**

Chapter 2-

C. POV-

When I tried to open my eyes, the sunlight was like a smack in the face. So, I just decided I was going to sleep more. I was _so _tired and so comfortable. I snuggled in closer to the warmth of my pillow. It was so soft and warm. I don't think I ever remembered waking up that comfortable. I snuggled closer and then my pillow moved. I froze. Very slowly I peeked through my lashes and found a very tan, skin like pillow.

Oh…my…GOD! I sat there frozen for another second or two._ I'm_ sleeping on a person…. which means I-

I stopped and peeked down at myself. I was cover in a sheet… and that's it. Izzy would be proud. I finally lost my virginity, on my birthday. But I was afraid to look up and see who it was to. I looked up at the person who was in my bed… and immediately wanted to die.

"Oh _HELL _NO!" I screamed. "OW!" The screaming hurt my head and woke him up. He jumped up.

"_OW!_ _Wasronge_?" he slurred, He sat up and his sleepy gaze met mine. His expression changed many times. Confused, angry, scared, happy? Then finally understanding. "Oh… _oh_… " He paused then laughed, "Jon is gonna _kill_ me." I wacked him with a pillow.

"Don't _laugh_ you jerk!"

I quickly wrapped as much of the sheet I could around my body, unfortunately pulling it off him.

"Whoa, there Angel. I need that too." He said dragging the sheet back to cover himself up. I took a deep breath.

"Jace. Leave." I said it calmly, so calmly it scared me. His eyes went wide.

"Now, Ang-"

"I'm not you angel and I want you out of my bed _now_!" I didn't wait for his answer; I quickly wrapped the sheet around me (ignoring his shocked yell and his attempt to grab the sheet back) and stormed into my bathroom. I shut and locked the door behind me and sank to the floor.

I just had sex, no wait lost my virginity to my all time worst enemy.

"Angel! Angel ,open the door!" Jace started pounding on the bathroom door, which was not helping my headache.

"Go away Herondale," I yelled back. Why God did I have to sleep with him. The only solace I received from this was knowing that Jon was going to kick his ass.

"I'm not leaving until you come out." The door shook from behind my back and my head pounded.

"Jace," I whispered, "Jace, please, just please go away. If you have any respect for me, for being Jon's sister. Just please go away." The pounding stopped on the other side of the door. I heard my bedroom door open and close so I decided to get dressed. I locked the bedroom door and sat on my bed. I sat there for I don't even know how long until I heard another voice.

"Clarissa? Are you okay?" Izzy. I used my amazing acting skills and put on a fake mask.

"Yeah I'm fine… why?" I opened the door and Izzy gave me a funny look.

"Why is Jace Heronadalein your house?"

"_What_?" I stormed down stairs and found Jace making breakfast in my kitchen. He looked back at me, completely unashamed that he was half naked in my kitchen. _At least he has pants on_. I got distracted momentarily looking at the way the light danced on his muscular back- Stop! "Why are you still here? I told you to get out of my house!"

"Well, no. You told me to 'go away' and I got"." I smelled the pancakes and my stomach grumbled. "So I made you breakfast." He looked over his shoulder smiling at me.

"Wait." Izzy said her head whipping between Jace and me. "Did you guys hook up?"

"No," I said.

"Yes." Jace said at the same time. I glared and he smirked.

"OH MY GOD!" Izzy squealed and danced around the kitchen.

"Jace will you please leave my house." I said as sweetly as I could. Jace froze for a moment, looked at Izzy and back to me.

"Listen Cla-"

"Jace, just go." Jace nodded and walked upstairs to my room and grabbed his stuff. He was half way out the door when he looked back.

"Thanks for the night Angel."

"Why did you just kick him out? You just had a night with Jace Herondale and you're acting as if he was some creep. I mean did you_ see_ his body?"

"yes, Isabelle, I saw his… body." I said with a roll of my eyes. Izzy smiled knowingly.

"You know you liked it." I walked into my cluttered living room and plopped on the couch. "You know Miss. Fray; you are _soo_ lucky your mom isn't home." I looked at her in horror. Just the thought of my mom knowing what happened gave me chills. She would kill me.

We sat in silence for a few more seconds, I could feel the questions were about to fly out at me any second.

"So…" Izzy turned towards me slowly with a wicked grin, "Did Mr. Herondale match up to is reputation?"

My face flushed. "_Izzy."_ I said, shocked that she waould ask something like that.

She jumped up on the couch. "Ha! I knew it!." She sank back down and took my hands in her. "Tell me everything. Every single detail."

"No, definitely not."

"Aw,_ please_!"

"No, you're my best friend."

"Exactly. This is what best friends _do_." She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. "You are going to tell me and you're going to tell while we eat this lovely breakfast that you lover prepared for us."

"Ew, please don't say that word."

"What _lover. _At least I didn't say 'sexual partner' like you mom would've_" _Izzy snorted.

"EW!"

**So tell me what you think… it will get better folks, just you wait and see… and maybe a bit of Jace's reaction next time? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

C POV-

Izzy sighed contently. "I still can't believe you _finally_ hooked up with Jace." Izzy said while eating one of Jace's pancakes.

"Shut u-, wait, what do you mean _finally_?"

"Aw, come on. We all know it. You guys have had sexual tension since you were like it diapers."

"First of all that image is gross, and secondly we have never had _sexual tension_."

"Yeah, and you guys totally didn't have sex last night." She said rolling her eyes. I looked down at the floor.

"Iz… why, out of all the people in the world did it have to be him?"

"Because you love him." I shot straight up.

"I do _not_!" I said in outrage. "Why would you even say something like that?" Instead of looking ashamed like I thought she would, Izzy was smiling.

"Well, you know what they about people who hate each other."

"No, I do not know what they say, please enlighten me." Izzy giggled.

"It's just built up sexual tension, but," she was trying to hold in her fit of giggles, "you guys already took care of that!" She sombered and looked at me seriously. "But come on Clarissa, you guys have known each other for, what? 13 years?" She changed back into her jeering attitude. "And you guys only did it _now_, I've gotta say I'm shocked you two made it this long."

J POV-

I walked into the house that I shared with a few guys and landed on one of the couches in the gaming/living room.

"Hey man, you didn't get in last night," one of my college friends Sebastian said, "How was the party?" The innuendo in his voice made me pissed off. Seb thinking about Clary that way, God, it made me want to hit him. A few of the guys who were playing on the X-Box made cat calls. I glared.

"Yeah, it was great." I laced my voice with as much sarcasm as I could.

"Jace, your back." Alec said walking into the room. He was hesitant. "How'd it go?"

"Fantastic," once again sarcasm. He paused.

"Well, did you talk to her?"

"Alec, I don't want to talk about it." _I just ruined my only chance with Clary, _Clarissa_._ She hated it when I called her Clary. I started calling her that in the fifth grade and she got all red and angry, really it was cute. So I kept calling her it. _Yeah, Jace Herondale has got it bad for Clary Fray, and has for a long time._

I kept it secret because of Jon, because I knew he would kill me and it was getting harder every time I saw her, until last night. We both drank too much. She asked me to dance. So add the girl that you've had your eye on since kindergarten and alcohol together and things are gonna happen. What I didn't expect was for her to freak out, although I guess I deserve it. Looking back over the years I haven't exactly shown her that I liked her. I really was just a jack ass to her all these years. And why? Because I'm a man and we men are stupid.

"What happened?" Seb asked, just a little too eagerly for my liking.

"Shut it Seb." I grabbed a controller and started playing Call of Duty, within seconds Sebastian was dead. I smirked. My way to relieve my frustration was either kill people on COD or in real life, and because killing people in real life got you jail time, I settled for blowing Sebastian's virtual head off. I played for ahalf an hour until it became too boring. I walked upstairs and fell onto my bed. A few minutes later Alec walked in and leaned against the door frame.

"Don't you people know how to knock?" I threw a glare in his direction.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"You know what, no Alec, why don't we talk about our feelings and then braid our hair and have a little tea party? Then we can go dress shopping and-"

"Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to be an ass." Alec said quietly. I sat up and yanked a hand through my hair.

"Yeah… well…" Alec laughed.

"Thanks for the apology." He said sarcastically. "but really, what happened?" I sighed.

"I screwed up the plan. The plan I have been working on for two months and I screw it up."

"Did you guys…"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "And she… regretted it."

"Whoa," Alec said.

"Yeah, whoa."

"Well you know what you have to do, though right?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye as he sat down in one of the chairs I had in my room.

"_No_, what do I have to do?"

"Plan B." I sighed and laughed.

"I don't have a plan B."

"You don't have a plan B, you always have to have a plan B!"

"Well, I kinda thought that my plan A was going to work out."

"But you always have a plan B for a backup… to use in situations just like this… see Jace, you should've had a plan B."

"Okay! I get it I should've had a plan B, but I didn't and know what do I do?"

"Well…" Alec contemplated this for a moment. "If you had a plan B you would use that and the-"

"_Will you forget plan B!_ I don't have a plan B now let's move on!"

"Then you just make a plan B." _Make a plan B. Smart. But what is that plan going to be?_

"Okay… I can't function without food." I ordered pizza or the whole house and headed down to the living room to think. We all sat in the living room laughing and eating when it hit me. It wasn't subtle, but it was good. It was a way to just tell her, just it over with. I liked it. I smirked and jumped up.

"I've got a plan B!" I jumped up and ran up to my room. I grabbed my cell phone from my jacket… _Alright Jace, just dial the number… _I stared down at the metallic device. Why was this so hard. _Come on Herondale, just dial the number. _

My hand was shaking. _My _hand was shaking! Jace Herondale does not get nervous. Jace Herondale is a man. I immediately dialed the phone and held it up to my ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Clary." He heard a long sigh from the receiver.

"_What do you want Jace, to torment me? To harass me about your latest _conquest_?" _

"No, look, Clary, you've got it all wrong." I took a deep breath and wondered why my chest tightened up. I had never felt it before… was it… _fear? _ No surely not. I took another breath. "Clary, I've been in love with you since we were kids, and last night was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not sorry for it and even if it means that Jon will kill me, I just don't care. I love you."

**A/N- Sorry the chapters aren't that long, I have been busy with school, and high school is a horrible affliction that should be damned. So the chapters should start gradually start getting longer. :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R!- I want to know what you liked and did not like about this chapter, the more you write the better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thanks you to everyone for the feedback! I hope to get some more. :D**

Chapter 4-

C POV-

_"Clary, I've been in love with you since we were kids, and last night was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not sorry for it and even if it means that Jon will kill me, I just don't care. I love you." _ Dial tone. _Dial tone. _The second after he said those words. All I heard was dial tone. He just hung up, just like that. _Oh hell no!_

I tried to dial his number again, but he wouldn't pick up.

"Who was that?" Izzy stood in the doorway watching me.

"_Jace_, that is who it _was_. Izzy, he just hung up on me." I was shocked, not exactly about him hanging up, but about those words. Could it really be true? That his 'I'm a total ass' thing was just him… acting? That couldn't be true.

"Did you yell at him?"

"No, Iz, I didn't yell at him. I didn't have time to yell at him, he just… hung up."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He… he said that…" I took a deep breath. "He said that he loves me." Izzy's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Next thing I knew I was wrapped in a bear hug with an annoying squealing in my ear. Izzy stopped and looked down at me with a grin on her face. "but, he… I don't even know what's going on right now."

"Well, call him back and see."

"I tried, but he won't pick up the phone."

"Well call again." I started pressing buttons on my phone again and held it to my ear. It started ringing. And then it kept ringing. "Come on Jace, pick up the pho-"

"_Hello you have reached the master of the universe, Jace Herondale." _Did I just go to voicemail?_ " Leave a message if you want to, I probably won't listen to it anyway."_ BEEP!

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, you pick up your god damned phone before I hurt you." I hung up, fuming. That is just no right. First you tell someone you lo- …. That you lov-. I couldn't even think about it.

Izzy left after a while to go do… something I really wasn't listening, which kinda made me feel , I stayed by my phone, all day long. Why? I don't even know. So, I sat at home… waiting. I felt like a lost puppy or something. I don't even know why. So, I cleaned up the mess from the party… and did some laundry, then folded said laundry (which is actually a big step for me… I usually just make my mom fold… yeah I'm not lazy right?) and when my stomach started rumbling I got up to make lunch. And when I was taking a bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, that's when it hit me… he's not going to call. He was obviously upset and was not going to call. It just made me so angry. How can you dump that information on someone and then just ignore them?

Well… I for one am definitely not going to be ignored.

I raced to my room and started pulling on my socks and then went to hunt for my shoes. I was pulling on the shoes, hopping down the hall and when the shoe was finally placed safely on my foot I ran into the kitchen. I searched through the drawers filled with papers in search for Jace's address.

_I know it's in here somewhere._ Jon had gave mom Jace's address incase anything came up, when something came up and now it was nowhere to be found.

I gave a triumphant cry when I found it and stuffed it into my pocket. I walked to the subway system and just waited for my stop. I was practically fuming in the seat. I just couldn't believe it. There was a creepy 70 year old that smelled like prune juice sitting next to me who just started talking about a motorcycle that he used to have… in the sixties. He just kept rambling on. I silently cursed Jace Herondale.

I finally made it off the subway and found myself standing in front of the house that Jace shared with his friends and was debating whether or not to leave. All the sudden my stomach felt as heavy as rocks and I stood there biting my lip.

_You are already here, no backing down Fray. _I took a deep breath and pushed my way up the steps and knocked on the door. I could hear music and what sounded like video games from behind the door.

The door opened and I found myself face to face with Jace. My previous hesitation was gone and instead placed with the anger that I had felt all morning. He stood there in the door way looking shocked.

"Care to explain?" I asked. Jace just looked at me like a deer caught in the head lights. "I mean… _what the hell! _You give me a call and then tell me you _love_ me and the hang up?" My voice was slowly rising in pitch and volume.

"I-I" Jace stammered.

"No I mean I didn't even get a chance to _say_ anything. What was that about, and then,_ then_ you _ignore_ my calls and they get sent to voice mail? Which by the way _"master of the universe_"? Really?" Uh-oh, I was in full rant mode. Everything just came spilling out, leaving Jace standing there in complete shock trying to get a word in. I almost felt bad, but I just needed to get all of this off my chest.

While in "full rant mode" as Izzy likes to call it I saw Jace's friends pop their heads around the corner with grins on their faces. I looked over Jace's shoulder and stopped for a second.

"Do you… wanna come in… I'll explain everything?" I hesitated.

"Yes." Jace moved out of the doorway and I walked past.

"Alright guys clear out." Jace said, his voice ringing with authority. One of the guys chuckled.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Leave Chuckles," I said and surprisingly, there wasn't any anger in my voice. The guy smirked, it was kind of a weird smirk, not like Jace's which was- … not impressive at all, and I am so not lieing to myself right now.

"Yes, ma'am, " he said saluting me and following the others upstairs. I turned to face Jace, who looked surprisingly… guilty.

"Okay… so explain." I wasn't angry anymore… just curious, Jace must have heard the change in my voice, because he gave me this small smile that I may have… kinda found cute.

"Sit?" He said gesturing to the large sofa. He moved away the back of chips and Gaming magazines that littered the sofa and we both sat down. I sat there looking at Jace. I had never really looked at him before… well… that I can remember. But I always thought of him as Jon's stupid annoying friend. But now I just couldn't help but think of last night. Sure I didn't remember what went on, but sitting this close to him was doing something weird to my brain.

"Listen, Clary," my heart skipped a beat and I just shook it off, "I'm sorry about not… ya know…"

"Avoiding me?" I offered. He took a breath and laughed.

"Yeah. But, I mean, you've gotta understand. All you did was yell at me and… I kinda need my ears." Jace smirked and I had to laugh. I was glad that he was making jokes. I can't have as situation be completely serious, there has to be some laughs in there too. "I…Last night…"

"Just start at the beginning." He raised an eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes. "At the party last night, not kindergarten."

"Okay, well, Jon really did want me to show up at the party, to make sure nothing ya know went on-" I couldn't help but laugh. He went to my party to make sure I wasn't doing anything and then we ended up doing… everything. (That children, is what we all irony.) "and then I may have gotten a little drunk-"

"And then gotten me drunk."

"Yeah, but that was unintentional." He took a breath. We sat there talking for what felt like hours, every once and a while having to yell at Jace's friend Sebastian to stop spying. I sat and listened while everything was being spilled out on the table and I had to come to a realization. I didn't love Jace… not yet anyway. But I'd always had this... this fire for him. I'd always gotten jealous when he had a girl over at our house and I've always just been drawn to him.

"When did you realize?" Jace swallowed the pizza looked up from playing COD. While we were talking the pizza came and we ended up just hanging out. It was almost as if we weren't talking about the fact that he loves me. Funny I know.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… when did you realize that you love me?" There was a beat of silence and Jace looked like he was actually thinking about it.

"Well, do you remember junior year, well, I guess it was your sophomore year, and Jon and I were just messin around at your house and you had your first real date?" I nodded. "With that douche Issac-"

"Hey, Issac was not a douche." I said laughing, "okay he kinda was." I admitted.

"Yeah, _kinda_." Jace said rolling his eyes. "Well, anyway. I saw you goin out with him and I flipped. Nearly broke your guys T.V." I smiled a little. My phone rang and I dug it out of my pockets.

"Hey Iz." I spoke into the phone.

"_Where are you, we had lunch plans like two hours ago."_

"Oh damn, I'm sorry, I forgot." I looked over at Jace, who was currently pretending he wasn't listening to the conversation. "I was busy." Jace smirked.

"_Yeah well, I was worried." _ The sadness in her voice made me feel like a complete jerk and then it hit me.

"Hey, Iz…. If you were so worried, then why did you wait two hours to call?" I asked very amused. I knew what her answer was going to be I could feel it.

"_Well…" _she took a deep breath, _"While I was sitting _alone _and worrying my head off, wondering if you died, …a very handsome young man , just so happened to help me get over my panic stricken state."_

"Yep," I said popping the 'p', "just what I was thinking."

"_So why were so _so _busy that you couldn't even make it to lunch with your best friends since kindergarten?"_

"I had to talk to someone and it ended up lasting longer than I expected."

"_Do you mean that-"_

"Yes, I talked to Jace and I'll tell you about it later."

"_But that's not fair!" _she whined.

"Yeah, in the very over used, very cliché words, life isn't fair." Then I heard dial tone. "Doesn't anyone say goodbye anymore?" I asked to no one in general. Jace smirked over at me and was about to talk when he was cut off by a very annoying voice from upstairs.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE WITH YOUR LOVE FEST BECAUSE I SMEEL PIZZA AND I'M HUNGRY!" Jace rolled his tawny eyes.

"Shut up Sebastian!" Jace yelled.

"AW COME ON!"

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy it and I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long my brother broke my computer and it's been in the shop for a few weeks, I just got it back yesterday and spent all this time writing this for you. Happy Turkey Day tomorrow, for my fellow Americans and… no offence to my British friends :D I'll write more as soon and I think next chapter is when it gets a little 'M'. **

**Reviews are my life force!**

**Reviews are love.**

**Just click the blue sentence below and give me your thoughts and who knows if you guys have and idea I might be able to work it in?**


End file.
